The 100th Hunger Games
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: When Annabeth Chase was reaped, Adrianna Jackson volunteered. She didn't know her brother would be reaped also. In District 12, Emily Mellark was reaped. Who will go home to their family's? Will Percy return to Annabeth? Or will Emily return home?
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

"Percy! We need to watch the Quell announcement!" my mother calls. I should just jump out of my window right now. Get the hell out of here.

"Coming," I muttered.

Ah, the fourth Quarter Quell. Hoorah!

I sat on our crappy couch, staring at the crappy TV with my crappy excuse for a mom. I hate my crappy life.

My name is Percy Jackson. I live in District 8, where we have an unlimited supply of cloth, but a limited supply of room.

What's worse, I'm one of the only people to get tessera. Only about a hundred kids in my district get tesserae. That may seem like a lot, but, considering the size of our district, it's only about 5% of the child population. I have fourteen brothers and sisters, who are now crowding around the TV set.

_Ever heard of birth control, "mommy?" _I think as my sister Adrianna presses close to me on the couch.

"Are you going to the arena this time?" she asks.

"Well, I hope not."

President "Stupid" Snow appears on the screen with the Capitol seal and anthem.

"Welcome to the Fourth Quarter Quell, citizens of Panem!" he announces. The crowd bursts into applause. A boy walks on stage with a box. Inside is the death sentence that awaits (since this is a Quarter Quell) at least twenty-four kids will fight to the death until only one remains.

"At the first Quarter Quell, the residents of the districts voted on the tributes. The second, twice the tributes were sent. The third-" At this, President Snow scowls. "the tributes were reaped from the existing pool of victors. Now, the fourth." Snow pulls an envelope from the box.

I bite my lip as he says, "As a reminder that the rebels suffered twice as much as the capitol, the entries for every child will be doubled."

"Omit that last remark," I choke out to Adrianna.

Annabeth POV

"Percy!" I cry as I run into his arms after the announcement. He's the worst off of the entire district. He'll have one hundred eighty five entries, while I'll only have forty.

"Annabeth, it's alright. I can handle myself."

"But, what if you don't? What if the next time I see you in person, you're in a wooden box? I can't deal with that!" I sob.

"Well, you'll have to. I'm sorry. I love you."

Reaping day. Might as well get this over with..

I look over to Percy, who is chewing his lip nervously. Adrianna looks back at me from the twelve section. She has thirty four entries, since she took the tesserae instead of Percy. Aw.

The mayor drones on and on and on and on, and I tune him out.

Our escort, Mellie Troop, walks to the podium. She looks ridiculous in her ice-blue hair, blue lips, and magenta skin. She's wearing something that our district probably made. I can't even tell if it's a dress or the top of a spiked mace.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she chirps. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Percy snorts at her accent. I shoot him a look and he composes himself.

"Ladies first!" she squeaks.

After grabbing a slip, she reads the name. Percy's eyes widen, and half the square gasps.

"Annabeth Chase," she reads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrianna POV**

Annabeth walks up to the podium. She looks at Percy with tears in her eyes. I think quickly.

"Are there any volunteers?"

I'm already thinking. I'm not strong. I'm not a genius, but people say I'm brave. I'm quick, and pretty handy with a knife or sword.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" I yell. Annabeth gasps. As I walk up to the podium, she hugs me.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Mellie chirps.

"Adrianna Jackson," I say fiercely. "Future victor for District 8." This shocks everyone. Not one tribute has ever been this confident in District 8.

That's when Mellie pulls a name out of the boy's reaping ball.

"Perseus Jackson."

Annabeth gasps.

Images flash past my mind. Percy, teaching me how to hunt with a knife or bow and arrow. Holding my hand on the way to my first day of preschool. Helping our mother feed our family.

Mellie asks for volunteers.

Nothing but silence.

Just perfect.

The only way I can come home is for him to be dead.

I have to be dead if he can come home.

I shake hands with my brother.

"Good luck," I whisper.

"You-you, too."

**In the Justice Building… **

First, Annabeth comes in and crushes both of us in a hug.

"Whatever you do," Annabeth says with a glare, "when it gets down to the final eight, you break the alliance. I don't want you to fight each other. I mean, really fighting. With dangerous weapons."

"I love you guys," she murmurs. After crushing us in another embrace, she kisses Percy and hands me a necklace with a silver owl on it.

"Good luck."

Then we're on the train.

Our mentor, Rachel Dare, takes us in. She won the Ninety-ninth Hunger Games

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She's nineteen years old, and won, like so many other people, by appearing weak. She tried to struggle with the weights. She missed horribly on the archery range. Got a four in training. Then, after hiding out in the woods until the final four, she killed the three remaining careers with a piece of sharpened bark.

I'm proud to have her as my mentor.

"We should watch the recap of the reapings. You need to see what your up against."

A terrifying boy and a tiny girl from District 1. Brother and Sister from District 2. I look over toward Percy.

"They're gonna kill each other," Percy mutters. It's true. I saw a murderous glare cast between them.

In District 3, a boy with glasses and, shockingly, a girl in a wheel chair.

"She'll never survive this," I say sadly.

"Yeah."

In District 4, a boy that looks like the happy Buddha, except, instead of nothing but fat, he is muscular.

"I'm officially scared."

Nobody major in 5,6,7.

"It's so touching," the commentator says. "A girl, only twelve years old, volunteering for another girl. And, as if her luck can't get any worse, her brother is reaped." She looks as if she's about to cry.

"Boo-hoo, lady!" Rachel yells, making us jump.

The tributes from district 10 are tiny. They look like they could be five year olds. I'm not worried about them.

But, in District 12... Ooh…

"Emily Mellark!"

Rachel gasps. "That's Katniss and Peeta Mellark's daughter. Katniss and Peeta won the 74 and 75th Hunger games."

"We've got competition."

I go to bed, but it's no use. I doubt I'll get any sleep at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrianna POV**

We have arrived in the Capitol.

My prep team, Amadeus, Capricus, and Rainbow are stripping my body of hair and trimming my nails and cutting my black curls. I watch in horror as tiny snippets of black fall to the ground. I'm proud of my hair. I haven't cut it since second grade, and I planned to keep it that way. Too late!

"Hey, could you make sure that you don't cut off too much hair? I like it."

"Oh, just be still," grumbles Capricus.

"We know what we're doing," mutters Amadeus.

"I do, too. You're cutting my hair. Anyone watching you can tell that you're cutting my hair. It's not rocket science."

"You're explaining it like it is." I roll my eyes at Rainbow. The names they come up with in the Capitol. Ugh.

"There. Now you're good. Nikolai? She's ready!" calls Capricus. Nikolai walks in. He has pink hair, blue skin, and-lord help us-cat whiskers.

"Hello, Adri-can I call you Adri?"

"No."

Nikolai begins doing my makeup. I hope I don't look too ridiculous.

"Anyway, Adri. As you know, we're supposed to give you costumes relating to the district… so, I got lucky. We can basically give District 8 tributes anything, but I came up with…"

"I feel so sorry for Percy," I mutter.

"What was that?" Nikolai snaps.

"Nothing."

"Any-who, here is your opening ceremonies costume…" Nikolai pulls the unitard out of the garment bag. It looks plain, but then, when I put it on, he presses the button. Suddenly, parts of the dress light up in different colors. The different colors move around my body in a spiral, giving the impression I'm wrapped in ribbon. Nikolai puts a circlet in my hair. It has ribbons flowing out from it, in all different colors. Nikolai braids them into my hair then presses a button. I watch as the lights flow through my hair like a rainbow, flying through the sky, then disappearing.

"What's Percy's going to be like?" I ask, knowing it can't be exactly the same.

"Similar," Nikolai answers. "But not exactly. Yours is like a rainbow. His is more of a river."

I smile. I could hardly wait to see him.

When I do, he gasps.

"Whoa!" Percy shouts.

"What?" I ask. "Mine is a rainbow version of yours with a headband."

"Yeah. Yeah."

Percy's is done the exact same way, only in blues, greens, and purples. The lights on his are flying much faster around, and they blend together perfectly. Nikolai was right. It is like a river.

Panem's anthem blasts through the Capitol. Percy and I get on the chariot. The horses manes are braided through with both my ribbons and Percy's. Percy's stylist and Nikolai quickly drape ribbons over the chariot. Nikolai sets them aflame. I look back to Emily Mellark. She is wearing a coal black dress that occasionally glows red and orange. Her fellow tribute is dressed the same way.

I make sure the golden owl Annabeth gave me is visible, then we ride off. I smile, and everyone gasps at us. Flames have been used for years since Katniss and Peeta. But, no one has seen anything like us. I catch a glimpse of us on the screen. We are glowing. I put on a bigger smile that is sure to get us sponsors. Nobody notices Emily Mellark. I look back again and see that she doesn't care.

That's when I decide I want her as my ally.


End file.
